


Turn Me On

by queerlettuce



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlettuce/pseuds/queerlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna and Piper are having bad weeks until they end up making out (but it's still a little off).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> They're nineteen maybe? It's not actually smutty, it just gets hot. It might be a little anti climatic but it's three in the morning so I can't tell.

Reyna retired from work in the early evening. The war games had been quick and Frank had offered to tuck the cohorts in at nine, which was still an hour away. Normally, Reyna didn’t easily give in to Frank’s gracious offers; she had her duties, but it had been a long week and it didn’t help that she was annoyed with Piper.

  
She hadn’t seen Piper in over a week. Last week she had been in New Rome for all of one day before she went flying back to Long Island at Jason’s request, saying she would be back in a few days. Ultimately, it had ruined Reyna’s special, amazing plan that would have blown Piper off her pegasus. Piper had also promised to Iris Message Reyna everyday but she had only made one call two days ago: to tell Reyna her dad had bought her a plane ticket to visit him in California and she wouldn’t see Reyna for another few days at least.

  
Reyna had accepted Frank’s offer and tromped home to New Rome, where she promptly abandoned her armour and propped her feet up with a book, Aurum and Argentum settling down by the couch.

  
It was nearing nine when Reyna’s front door slammed open and Piper came barging into the house. The dogs perked up, warning Piper with harsh metallic growls to take it easy. Piper jumped at the noise and glared at the dogs then at Reyna.

  
“You’re home already.” Her eyes narrowed.

  
“Yes.” Reyna glared back.

  
Piper turned heel and stomped into the kitchen. Reyna listened as Piper sifted through the cupboards, slamming them shut and shuffling their contents. After hearing three frustrated sighs from her, Reyna closed her book and rose from the couch. Her dogs motioned to move with her but she clucked her tongue, ordering them to stay put. She went to her kitchen, watching Piper as she destroyed Reyna’s kitchen.

  
“What are looking for?”

  
Piper ignored her.

  
“Piper.”

  
“Alcohol! I’m looking for alcohol.” She clambered onto the counter, searching through the high cabinets.

  
“There’s wine.”

  
“I don’t want wine. I want to get drunk and I want to get drunk off something gross.”

  
She muttered something else before pulling a half full bottle of vodka from one of the top shelves. Reyna wasn’t even sure if that belonged to her or had been forgotten by one of the previous praetors. Piper jumped back to floor and pulled the Sunny D from the fridge and two glasses from another cupboard.

  
“Sugar and vodka don’t go well together.” Reyna said.

  
“I know but it doesn’t matter and you’re getting drunk with me.” Piper mixed together two glasses of juice and vodka, handing one to Reyna.

  
“I am?” Reyna reluctantly took the sweating glass.

  
“Yes.”

  
Piper was glaring at the bottles on the counter, her hair hastily wrapped in a loose bun, one arm clutching her side and the other hand drumming fingers on the rim of her glass.

  
“How did Camp Half-Blood go?”

  
“Fine.”

  
Reyna hesitated, “And your dad?”

  
Piper jaw clenched as she slammed her glass in the counter, liquid sloshing over the edge.

  
Piper whirled towards Reyna, her arms swinging over her head, “You know what my dad wants? He wants me to go to Duke University! No, “Hi Piper, I was wondering if you were thinking about college.” Just straight up, “Go to Duke University.” I don’t even know what a university is. There’s no way I’m going when it’s in North Carolina. Too far from New York and it’s on the other side of the country from here. I told him I was thinking about going to school here, but he wasn’t happy with that.”

  
Reyna was startled, “Here? In New Rome?”

  
Piper caught her eyes and faltered, “I, no. I meant California. I don’t think here would be a good idea, what if…nevermind. But he acts like he knows what’s best for me and he doesn’t even know me.” She released an exasperated groan, cradling her face in her hands.

  
Reyna set her glass down and moved towards Piper, taking her hands. “Piper, you need time to gather your thoughts and then go to your father.”

  
Piper leaned into her, “He never listens, you know .”

  
“Then we’ll make him listen.”

  
“Alright, alright,” she pushed Reyna away, “But stop being a sap because I’m still angry about it and Camp Half-Blood and Jason so we’re still getting drunk and bitching about stuff.”

  
“Okay.” Reyna picked up her glass and took a sip of sickly sour juice.

  
“You, too.” Piper bumped her arm, “Tell me what’s up.”

  
“There’s nothing wrong.” Reyna defended.

  
“No? You’ve been pretty short with me the last couple times we’ve spoken.”

  
“I must have been in a bad mood is all.”

  
“It’s not Jason is it?”

  
Reyna didn’t reply and Piper sighed.

  
“Reyna, I didn’t go to New York because Jason asked me to, I went because there’s a lot of friction at camp. Sometimes the campers just blow up. I got with you long after I was over Jason, you know that.”

  
Reyna rubbed her brow, “I know I’m just-”

  
“Possessive?”

  
“What? No!”

  
Piper laughed, “Yeah, you are. That’s okay, I like it.” She kissed Reyna lightly on the lips, “And just so you know, I’m yours, okay? One hundred percent yours.”

  
Reyna smiled, “I’ll accept that.”

  
Piper gathered her drink and tugged on her hand, “C’mon let’s go get drunk and watch trashy sit coms and make out.”

  
Reyna let her lead her to the coach where they relaxed and Piper unloaded the events of the past week. The chaos at camp with everyone fighting, cursing each other and scaring the new campers. Eventually, they forgot their sweet drinks and Piper crawled on Reyna, groping her breasts and nosing her neck.

  
Reyna touched her butt as Piper kissed down towards her cleavage. She pulled Piper’s hair loose and moved a knee into Piper’s crotch. Piper moaned and Reyna remembered her surprise she had failed to give to Piper last week. She wanted Piper in her bedroom now.

  
She forced Piper off her and slipped down the hall, dragging Piper with her. They collided together against the bedroom door and Piper kissed her fiercely, hooking a leg on her thigh. Reyna lifted her as Piper twisted both her legs around Reyna and looped her arms around her neck. Reyna fumbled for the door knob and carried Piper into her bedroom.  
Piper’s lips trailed along Reyna’s collarbone, her teeth gently edging into Reyna’s tender skin. Her fingers dug into Piper’s thighs as she held her up, her knees wrapped around Reyna’s waist.

  
Reyna lowered them to the bed, Piper’s hands slipping from the back of her neck up her shoulders and grasping the fabric of her shirt, tugging Reyna closer, running her tongue along her top lip. Hands slipping under the hem of Piper’s shirt and Reyna pressed her fingers into Piper’s ribs, dragging her fingers down, slow and hard. Piper moaned under the pressure, Reyna smothering the noise as she kissed Piper roughly. A whine built in Piper and Reyna pulled away, letting her catch her breath, her cheeks hot and red.

Reyna grinned against her mouth, “Take your shirt off.”

  
“Take it off yourself.” She growled back, breathless.

  
Chuckling, Reyna began inching Piper’s shirt up her torso, “I have a surprise for you.”

  
Piper’s eyes sparkled at the word “surprise” and she helped Reyna pull her the shirt over her head.

  
“What is it?” she said.

  
“Shhh,” Reyna leisurely pressed Piper down, flattening her against the bed, “Relax. Close your eyes.”

  
Piper let out a breath as Reyna wrapped her shirt over her eyes like a blindfold. Then she was gone, over the side of the bed, rummaging in her dresser drawer for the containers. There were four she pulled out; she set three on the nightstand and brought the last over to the bed.

  
Reyna studied Piper’s body, stretched out on her bed. Her cheeks flushed and her mouth parted, her lips wet. The rise and fall of her chest, her breasts pressed together in her neon sports bra and the goosebumps peppered down her stomach. Her fingers thumbed at the waistline of her pants that sat low under her hips. Piper’s toes were slightly curled and Reyna could see the tension in her legs.

  
“I said you can relax.” Reyna rubbed a hand down Piper’s calf then clambered onto the bed, straddling her waist. Piper released a shaky breath.

  
“You trust me, don’t you Piper?” Reyna asked.

  
Piper licked her lips, and nodded, her shirt bunched over her eyes.

  
“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

  
Reyna leaned over Piper, breathing hotly on her neck, watching as more goosebumps popped up on her shoulder. She teased her tongue over Piper’s lip, the other woman rising, chasing after Reyna’s kiss. She laid her forearm over Piper’s chest, pushing her back into the bed, her other arm propping her up, the container clasped in her hand. An impatient whimper escaped from the back of Piper’s throat causing heat to pool inside Reyna. She obliged to Piper’s wants and pressed her lips firmly against Piper’s, dragging a long, lingering kiss from her. Piper’s legs squirmed, digging into the mattress behind Reyna, her fingers clawing into her shoulders. Reyna captured Piper’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling as Piper slipped apart her braid, running her fingers through the thick strands of dark hair.

  
Reyna placed the small container on Piper’s chest, under her collarbone and ran her finger along Piper’s jawline and down her throat. Piper reached for the container and Reyna ended the kiss, squeezing Piper’s arms.

  
“Ah–ah, no cheating.” Reyna threaded her fingers through Piper’s and raised her arms above her head.

  
Another impatient whine broke free from Piper and Reyna smirked, “The more you complain, the longer I’m going to make you wait.”

  
She bent low over Piper’s body, their breasts pressed against each other, her long hair draping down, tickling the skin on Piper’s chest and throat. Reyna kissed down her jaw and neck, stopping halfway and biting into her supple skin. Reyna pulled on the skin between her teeth and Piper bucked her hips but Reyna only held their hands down harder. She moved her jaw side to side, marking Piper’s skin with her teeth marks. She released the grip from her teeth and closed her mouth over the reddening spot, sucking on the skin.  
A violent tremble traveled down Piper’s body and she stiffened against Reyna’s, as she expelled a harsh breath. Reyna continued to work the spot on Piper’s neck, her skin bruising under Reyna’s lips. She swirled her tongue and nibbled tamely with her teeth until she was sure a dark hickey would form.

  
Leaving her neck wet, Reyna hovered over her ear, “Ready?”

  
“Yes.” Piper breathed, desperate.

  
Reyna released Piper’s hands and settled back on her hips. She plucked the container off Piper’s chest and unscrewed the top of the small cylinder. She dipped her fingers in the thick, pink mixture, collecting a large dab on her finger.

  
She placed the container over her belly button and leaned over Piper, whispering in her ear again, “What are you, Piper?”

  
“I’m… I’m yours.” She panted.

  
“Good.”

  
Reyna placed the glob of paint on Piper’s stomach and dragged her finger down. Piper gasped, a shiver shooting down her spine, the cold from the paint making the delicate hairs on her stomach stand up. Piper fisted her hands at her side in the sheets. Methodically, Reyna smeared the pink paint in shapes over the contours of Piper’s stomach, the lines thick and bold. When she was satisfied with the lettering, Reyna put the top back on the container and tossed it to the other side of the bed.

  
“You can take your blindfold off now.”

  
Piper carefully slipped her shirt from over her eyes, blinking rapidly at Reyna, her hair even more mussed and wild than before, the hickey on her neck clearly visible even in the dim light. She threw the shirt onto the floor and propped herself onto her elbows, gazing down at her stomach. Four letters stood out brazenly in contrast to Piper’s dark skin:

  
 **MINE**

  
Reyna could feel the heat emanating off Piper as she met Reyna’s eyes, swallowing rigidly.

  
“You like it?”

  
Piper raised an eyebrow, “Body paint, huh? Yeah, I think I like it.”

  
“There’s one more thing,” Reyna said, flattening Piper against the bed once more, “It’s edible.”

  
Reyna licked a firm stripe up the first line on the M, Piper sucking in her stomach. She stroked back down with her tongue then raked her bottom teeth against the soft skin on the way up again, collecting the pink paint in her mouth. Reyna rose up to Piper and kissed her passionately, the paint mixing between their tongues.  
After a few seconds, Piper pushed a hand against Reyna’s chest and she moved away, a sour expression on Piper’s face.

  
“Uh, Reyna, what is this supposed to taste like because it’s terrible.”

  
“That’s not the Sunny D and vodka?”

  
“I don’t think so.”

  
Reyna smacked her pink splattered lips, “You’re right, this is awful.” Reyna rolled off Piper, grabbing the container of pink body paint from the sheets, “Strawberry.”  
“Are the other flavors better?” Piper reached for the three containers on the nightstand.

  
She opened the red one and smeared a small dot on her tongue, “Ew, this is most definitely not cherry.”

  
Reyna took the blue raspberry one and Piper unscrewed the green apple and immediately gagged on the smell. Reyna opened hers, taking a taste and immediately wanting to vomit.

  
“Ugh, it’s like they repackaged Jolly Ranchers after someone shat them out.” Piper placed the body paint containers back on the nightstand and frowned at Reyna.

  
“So bad idea? I guess we should just stick with chocolate sauce, huh?” Reyna scowled at the taste in her mouth.

  
Piper nodded, glaring at three and three-quarters of letters on her body. “Yeah, it was hot until you kissed me.”

  
Reyna sighed, her “amazing” plan ruined, “Sorry for the buzzkill.”

  
“I’m just gonna go wash this off before we continue.” Piper slid off the bed, moving towards the bathroom.

  
Reyna followed suit, “I’m need to brush my teeth.”

  
“Good idea, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suggested to a friend that she write pipeyna doing it with glow-in-the-dark body paints and that got us wondering if that stuff was edible (it is not) but I looked at a bunch of reviews for the edible paints and apparently they taste disgusting thus I wrote this.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
